Like Father Like Son
by bttf4444
Summary: Marty McFly Jr and Harmony Brown from 2016 travel back to 1986. A Trilogy Story. Made minor edit to Epilogue regarding which concert Marty Jr and Harmony sneaked off to.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

**Authors Notes: In an improved future, Marty Jr is just like his father was as a teen. Harmony Brown is Jules' future daughter - making her also Doc Brown's future granddaughter. Also, I have ruled that Michael J Fox does exist in my BTTF Universes - even though he doesn't actually appear in this story. It's just the BTTF Trilogy that obviously does not exist in my BTTF Universes. This story takes place in my Trilogy Universe.**

_April 4, 2016  
4:30 PM PST_

Marty McFly Jr was taking turns playing Wild Gunman at the Cafe 80s with his best friend, Harmony Brown. Marty Jr was five feet four inches tall, had medium length brown hair and slate-blue eyes. Harmony was five feet two inches tall, had long golden-blonde curls, and bright blue-green eyes. They were two of the most popular kids in school - although, they were both far from being snobs. Both Marty Jr and Harmony were very friendly and easy-going - and they tried to see the good in everyone.

'You certainly are a Crack Shot, aren't you, Marty?' laughed Harmony.

'Yeap, I'm a Crack Shot,' replied Marty Jr, smiling, 'just like my dad.'

'It's amazing how so many people think that you and your dad are actually brothers,' remarked Harmony, laughing. 'I guess your dad was slow to age, just like Michael J Fox was.'

'Yeah, everyone comments on how my dad look so much like Michael Fox,' replied Marty Jr. 'Also, me, too, for the matter. I'm amazed at how much that Alex P Keaton charactor on Family Ties resembles me - except that I'm a liberal. Come to think of it, I wonder how many kids in our generation even watch re-runs of Family Ties.'

'Well, you might be surprised,' said Harmony, with a smile. 'After all Cafe 80s is a relatively popular hang-out with teens.'

'Yeah, yeah, that's true,' agreed Marty Jr, laughing. 'I guess the 80s are considered cool again, in a retro sense.'

The a smile spread across Harmony's face, and she whispered, 'Quick, Marty, let's head outside. I need to tell you something really, really important.'

'What is it?' whispered Marty Jr.

'Let's wait until we're alone,' urged Harmony. 'What I'm about to tell you has to remain strictly our secret.'

'Oh, sure, of course,' replied Marty Jr, smiling.

After heading outside and walking for about two minutes, Harmony looked around, to make sure they were alone. Then Harmony turned to Marty Jr, and said, 'Psst, Marty, I've found a way for us to visit our favourite decade, the 1980s.'

'Oh, you're kidding, Harmony, right?' Marty Jr asked, laughing.

'Actually, no, I'm not,' protested Harmony. 'I found an old time machine in Grandpa's lab - with instructions on how to make it work.'

'Well,' sighed Marty Jr, 'ordinarilry, I would laugh the idea off as ridiculous and impossible - but, since we've been best friends our whole lives, I guess I'll have to give you the benefit of the doubt.'

'Thanks, Marty,' Harmony replied. 'Grandpa will be gone for a whole week, so here is our chance to borrow the time machine, and go back to the 1980s. Meet me by 5:30, okay?

'Check,' replied Marty Jr.

oooooooooo

As promised, at 5:30 PM, Marty Jr had met Harmony at Doc Brown's house. He was wearing a red tee-shirt, covered by a black and grey checkered buttoned shirt, with a jean jacket over it, and then a red vest that looked somewhat like a life preserver. He was also wearing a pair of blue jeans with suspenders, along with some Nike running shoes. His whole outfit was handed down from his father.

'Hey, Harmony, are you here?' asked Marty Jr, as he reached Doc Brown's house. 'Where are you, Harmony? It's me, Marty.'

'I'm over here, Marty,' Harmony called out, from the shed that was standing behind Doc Brown's house.

Marty Jr ran over to the shed - as Harmony opened up the shed door.

'This is it!' exclaimed Harmony, as she was pointing over at the DeLorean. 'This is the time machine.'

'Um, well it's a DeLorean, right?' asked Marty Jr, stunned. 'Wait a minute! Wait a minute, Harmony! Are you telling me that your grandpa built a time machine - out of a DeLorean?'

'The way I see it,' replied Harmony, 'if you're gonna build a time machine into a car - why not do it with some style? Besides, the stainless, steel construction made the flux dispersal... Oh, geez, now I'm starting to sound just like my grandpa!'

Then Harmony stepped into the DeLorean, and turned on the time circuits. 'Well,' said Harmony, 'I guess this readout tells you where you're going, this one tells you where you are, this one tells you where you were. You input the destination time on this keypad. Where should we go?'

Marty Jr thought for a moment, then suggested, 'Hey, how about let's go to April 5, 1986? That would be exactly 30 years ago - and that's when my dad was the same age as we are now.'

'Good idea!' exclaimed Harmony. 'Let's go for it! We can finally experience life as a teenager, in 1986!'

'So, how does this thing travel though time, anyway?' asked Marty Jr.

'Well, first off,' Harmony explained, 'my grandpa had a vision of something called a flux capacitor, when he standing on the edge of his toilet hanging a clock, then he slipped and hit his head on the sink. The flux capacitor is the thing that makes time travel possible. The accident took place on November 5 of 1955. Incidentally enough, that was also the same day that your dad showed up in 1955, when he was our age.'

'Oh, wow, this is heavy,' replied Marty Jr. 'So how do we work this time travel device?'

'Well, first off,' explained Harmony, 'even though my grandpa made this car in the 1980s, he was able to take the car over to 2015, to get it hover-converted. Of course, one of the few drawbacks you had to worry about back in the 1980s was traffic. Still, I think the 1980s was a damn awesome decade!'

'Yeah, really,' agreed Marty Jr. 'I mean, people laugh at me, because I like to play old-school video games. Many of our peers believe that if you have to use your hands, then it's a baby's toy.'

'I'm so ashamed of our generation,' grumbled Harmony, rolling her eyes. 'Baby's toy, my ass! Try telling that the teenagers of the 1980s - try telling that to your dad.'

'Oh, yes, my dad and I have always been so close,' sighed Marty Jr, holding up his right hand, and crossing his middle and index finger. 'Everybody tells me that I have such a cool dad. We have the same taste in music, video games, and everything! I must admit that I'm spoiled.'

'Yeah, but you are so not a spoiled brat,' Harmony replied, coyly. 'You are such a sweet, easy-going, sensitive person. I'm sure that your dad was every bit as cool as you are, when he was a teenager.'

'Yeah, I wouldn't doubt it,' replied Marty Jr, cheerfully. 'Well, then, Harmony, shall we go, now? Shall we rock and roll?'

'Oh, yeah, for sure!' replied Harmony. 'We'll just need to fly this baby to 88 miles an hour, then we'll travel back in 1986. Say, we should maybe set our destination time to 4:00 AM on that date - so that people don't see us in broad daylight!'

'Oh, goodness!' gasped Marty Jr. 'Good thinking, Harmony! I didn't even think of that.'

'Well, now is a good time as any to get rolling,' remarked Harmony. Then, Harmony set the destination location, piloted the DeLorean into the sky, and accelerated the speed to 88 miles an hour - then the DeLorean broke the time barrier. 


	2. Chapter 1

_April 4, 1986  
4:00 AM PST_

As the DeLorean broke the time barrier, Harmony then decided to land the DeLorean at Lone Pine Mall.

'Whew!' breathed Marty Jr. 'I guess you weren't kidding, Harmony - when you told me about the time machine. It actually worked. We're actually in 1986!'

'Yeah, here we are,' replied Harmony. 'We'll have to hide this DeLorean somewhere, so that my grandpa's younger self doesn't see it.'

'Well, where should we hide it?' asked Marty Jr.

After driving around for awhile, they've finally drove the DeLorean into the park. As Harmony was parking it, though, she accidently bumped it into a tree, breaking the Mr. Fusion generator.

'Oh, great,' muttered Marty Jr. 'Perfect, just perfect.'

'Hey, Marty, we're in our favourite decade, now!' exclaimed Harmony. 'I wouldn't mind staying here. Besides, it could be worse. We could have been stuck in 1956 - or, even worse, stuck in 1886.'

'Well, I guess you're right, Harmony,' sighed Marty Jr. 'I guess this would be the best time period as any to be stuck in. Still, I'm going to miss my family - and my friends. I mean, at least you're here - so, yeah, I could we could look around, and become aquainted with this era.'

'Well, we can't be seen walking around town, during school hours,' said Harmony. 'People would think we were playing hookey, and suspect that something is up.'

'Well, yeah,' agreed Marty Jr, sighing, 'I suppose we should get some rest, and then we'll have plenty of time after school hours to look around town.'

'Yeah, that sounds great,' Harmony said, nodding.

Then Marty Jr and Harmony stepped back into the DeLorean, reclined their seats, and soon fell asleep.

oooooooooo

_Man, what a bright, sunshiny day it is, today!_ Marty thought cheerfully, as he was skateboarding and car-surfing to school. Things were going great. Her parents were much cooler and supportive then they were before Marty first travelled back to 1955. Even though Marty had both sets of memories from both timelines - he know that, if he hadn't travelled back to 1955, he would have been stuck with a wimpy father and an alcoholic mother. As soon as Marty had arrived at school, he realized that he actually came to school on time for once - with ten minutes to spare.

'There you are, Marty,' Jennifer called out, cheerfully. 'It's nice that you've made it on time, today.'

'Yeah, well, today is such a nice day,' replied Marty, 'I don't want anything to spoil it for me.'

'So, Marty, you have auditions after school?' asked Jennifer.

'Uh, yeah, I do,' Marty answered. 'I'll call you as soon as I get home, though. I promise.'

'Good,' said Jennifer, as she quickly embraced Marty. 'Now I suppose we'd better head off to class.'

'Call you when I get home!' Marty called, after Jennifer.

oooooooooo

After sleeping for about six hours, Marty Jr woke up. He glanced at the current time on the time display pannels. It was only 10:50 AM. _I guess I'd better let Harmony sleep_, Marty Jr thought.

Just then, Harmony was waking up, too.

'What time is it?' mumbled Harmony.

'It's 10:52 AM,' replied Marty Jr. 'We have of time to kill until three. Let's see what they have the radio.'

Marty Jr then snapped on the DeLorean radio. It was not hard at all to find some good music. Marty Jr stopped the dial at a station that was playing The Power of Love by Huey Lewis and The News.

'This has always been my dad's favourite song,' replied Marty Jr. 'That's my favourite song, too.'

'I prefer Hip To Be Square,' replied Harmony, 'but, yeah, Huey Lewis and The News rules. It's too bad that this hip-hop and rap crap now dominates the airwaves.'

'I wouldn't worry about it too much,' said Marty Jr. 'Rock and roll will always live on.'

'Yeah, but rock and roll was the dominant music back in the 80s,' sighed Harmony. 'Now it's this hip-hop and rap crap that members are our generation are expected to like.'

'Well, on the positive side,' said Marty Jr, 'there is the Cafe 80s, which a relatively popular hang out with our generation. So there is sort of an 80s retro movement going on.'

'Yeah, but that's not quite the same thing,' Harmony said, with a sigh. 'Besides, the Cafe 80s is really not done up very well. Nothing can replace the real thing.'

'Yeah, that's very true,' agreed Marty Jr. 'I actually wouldn't mind living in this era, even though I would miss the hoverboards.'

'Hoverboards are overrated, anyway,' sighed Harmony, 'and they're more dangerous than skateboards. I would prefer to stay here in this time, where things are simpler.'

'Yeah, but what about your family and friends?' protested Marty Jr. 'Wouldn't you miss them?'

'Yeah, I suppose I would,' replied Harmony. 'I really do envy the people of your dad's generation, though.'

'Yeah, I admit that I do, too,' Marty Jr said, sighing.

'So, come 3:00, where should we go?' asked Harmony

'Well, we could check out McDonald's,' suggested Marty Jr. 'I'm a little curious to see what McDonald's was like, in this time.'

'We should also pick up some M&Ms,' added Harmony. 'I've heard that the M&Ms of this time are different.'

oooooooooo

As soon as the last bell rang, signifying the end of school, Marty headed over to the auditorium, where auditions were being held. Marty's band, The Pinheads, were the second to perform. Marty felt a little jittery.

'I hope our band passes for the auditions,' Marty whispered to Zach, his best friend - besides Doc, that is.

'Yeah, let's keep our fingers crossed,' whispered Zach.

_Calm down, now, Marty_, Marty told himself. _Everything will be okay. Everything will be okay._

'Next, now!' called the audition judge.

'That's us,' Zach whispered to Marty.

After Marty and his band members walked onto the stage, Marty said, 'Alright, we're The Pinheads.'

Energetically, Marty and his band began to play The Power of Love. When the group was done, all the judges were clapping.

'We did it!' Marty cheered, excitedly. He was so happy, he wanted to skip around. _Maybe, some day_, Marty thought, _we will be discovered._


	3. Chapter 2

_April 4, 1986  
3:30 PM PST_

As Marty Jr and Harmony were eating at McDonalds, some gang of tough-looking walked up to them.

'Hey! The big M,' smirked Douglas Needles. 'How's it hanging, McFly?'

'I, uh, I guess I'm fine,' stammered Marty Jr. 'How about you?'

Needles then glanced at Harmony, and asked, 'So, McFly, who's that pretty girl who's sitting next to you? Did you and Jennifer break up?'

'I, uh,' stammered Marty Jr, turning red.

'My name is Harmony, uh, McFly!' chimed in Harmony. 'I'm Harmony McFly. I'm Marty's cousin. He did not break up with Jennifer.'

'I see,' smirked Needles. Then turning to Marty Jr, he asked, 'So, McFly, why didn't you tell me before that you had such a sexy cousin?'

Needles then started to touch Harmony in some inappropriate places.

'Hey, you bojo!' shouted Marty Jr. 'You get your filthy hands off of her right now!'

'Why, what's the matter, McFly?' sneered Needles. 'If she's your cousin, and you're still dating Jennifer - then this Harmony chick is ripe for the plucking, no?'

'No, she's not!' shouted Marty Jr. Then, as loudly as he could, he screamed, 'If you do not leave this restaurant and leave Harmony alone, we could press charges against you for sexual assult! Would you like that? Huh?'

Everyone in the restaurant was when then staring at Marty Jr, Harmony, and Needles and his gang.

Then a young teenage boy who was washing the tables stormed about Needles and his gang, and shouted, 'Yeah, you punks heard what Marty said. I'll give you 10 seconds to leave - otherwise, I'll have my boss personally drag you guys out!'

Needles and his gang realized that they needed to leave.

'Let's go,' Needles quietly said to his gang.

Then the boy turned to Marty, and asked, 'Hey, Marty, buddy, you mind if I sit here with you and Harmony?'

'Uh, sure, I guess not,' stammered Marty Jr, turning red.

'So who are you?' asked Harmony.

'Oh, my name is Larry,' the boy answered. 'I'm one of Marty's friends. Say, Marty, what brings you over here? I thought you and The Pinheads going to the auditions this afternoon, after school?'

_The Pinheads?_ Harmony gasped, in horror. _They're all mistaking Marty for his dad! I guess Marty and his dad look exactly alike. Oh, brother, I didn't even think of that._

'Uh, well,' mumbled Marty Jr, 'we sort of changed our minds, when my cousin came over to visit. I, uh, wasn't expecting to see her, today.'

'Well, okay, buddy!' replied Larry. 'I wish I could chat with you guys longer, but I have to get back to work.'

'Yeah, it was nice meeting you, Larry,' said Harmony.

'Yeah, Larry,' added Marty Jr, 'I guess I'll, uh, I'll see you again, soon.'

'Take care, buddy!' said Larry giving Martly a friendly back slap.

After Larry left, Harmony turned to Marty Jr, and whispered 'Do you believe what's going on here, Marty? Everybody here thinks you're your dad.'

'I've noticed,' muttered Marty Jr. 'What are we going to do?'

'Well,' sighed Harmony, 'when Larry mentions to your dad about what had happened here, he will be awfully confused. It's a good thing he at least knows about time travel.'

'I guess we have no choice to tell your grandpa about what happened,' muttered Marty Jr. 'I really would like to spend some time in this era, though.'

Then Jennifer walked into the restaurant. When she say Marty Jr with Harmony, her face flushed with anger - and she stormed over to the table.

'Martin Seamus McFly!' Jennifer hissed, angrily. 'What is the meaning of this? How can you do this to me? How long have you been cheating on me?'

'Uh, Jennifer,' Harmony cut in, 'I'm not dating Marty. I'm his cousin, Harmony McFly.'

'Oh, you lying little bitch!' seethed Jennifer. Then turning to Marty Jr, Jennifer added, 'You have told me about your cousins on several occassion, and you have never mentioned having a cousin named Harmony. How can you do this to me, Martin McFly?'

Jennifer slapped Harmony, then she turned to slapped Marty Jr. 'Go to hell, you cheating bastard!' Jennifer hissed.

'I can't believe it, Harmony,' Marty Jr gasped, stunned. 'My mom just slapped me! My very own mother has just slapped me!'

'She's not your mother, yet,' Harmony said, softly. 'She thought you were your dad, her boyfriend - and that you were cheating on her.'

'This is heavy,' mumbled Marty Jr.

'Great Scott!' gasped Harmony, as a terrible thought finally crossed her mind. 'If Jennifer stays mad at your father, and never forgives him - then she will never marry your father - and if she never marries your father, then...'

'... I will never be born,' Marty Jr finished, quitely.

'Yeah, and then we'll have a terrible paradox on our hands,' groaned Harmony. 'You might be erased from existence. Okay, we're going to find Grandpa - and tell him everything that happened. We have no other choice.'

'Perfect, just perfect,' muttered Marty Jr.

oooooooooo

Marty had just skated home from band auditions with his band, The Pinheads. He was in a very cheerful mood. There was huge hope that one day, Marty McFly and The Pinheads would be discovered.

'Hi, Mom! Hi, Dad! Hi, Dave! Hi, Linda!' called out, Marty.

'Oh, hello, sweetie,' called out Marty's mother, as she kissed her son. 'So I take it auditions went great, today?'

'Oh, yes, it was awesome!' breathed Marty, excitedly. 'The judges were all impressed. Say, I'm going to call Jennifer, now. I promised her that I would call, as soon as I returned.'

'Sure, go right ahead,' Marty mother replied, cheerfully.

As soon as Marty went to his room, he dialed Jennifer's phone number. Jennifer answered the phone after three rings.

'Uh, hello?' Jennifer asked.

'Yo, Jennifer!' replied Marty. 'It's me, Marty! How are you?'

'Oh, I don't believe it!' Jennifer seethed. 'You sure have got a lot of nerve, don't you?'

'What the hell are you talking about?' asked Marty, confused.

'You know damn well what I'm talking about, Martin McFly!' Jennifer fumed. 'Do not tell me that the girl you were eating out with at McDonald's an hour ago is your cousin! You've told me about your cousins several times before - and you've never mentioned Harmony!'

'Uh, Harmony?' asked Marty, confused. 'Look, Jennifer, I don't what the hell is going on here - but that was not me at McDonald's. I didn't even go to McDonald's today! I just returned from auditions. You can even call Zach and ask him, if you don't believe me!'

'Look, Martin, I'm not blind,' seethed Jennifer. 'I clearly saw you at McDonald's with Harmony!'

'But I was not at McDonald's,' protested Marty, 'and I don't even know of anyone named Harmony. Maybe you just saw someone there who looked like me!'

'Yeah, like who?' sneered Jennifer. 'Michael J Fox? I hardly think so! The girl that you were clearly with claimed to be Harmony McFly, your cousin.'

'But, Jennifer,' protested Marty.

'Good bye, Martin!' Jennifer said, in a chilly voice, as she hung up.

Marty was stunned, as he hung up the phone. 'What the hell is going on here?' demanded Marty, of the empty room.

Then Marty flopped down on his bed, buried his face into his pillow, and began to cry.


	4. Chapter 3

_April 4, 1986  
4:30 PM PST_

Doc Brown was out in his lab, working on inventing a device that would allow telepathic connections. He felt that the device should be completed within a week. Just then he heard a knock on the door. Doc then opened the door, and saw that it was Marty and - some blonde girl he had never seen before. Doc was quite surprised, as Marty have never brought guests, other than Jennifer, out to the lab.

'Well, Marty, what brings you here?' Doc asked. 'Who's that girl you're with?'

'First off,' said Marty, 'I'm not the Marty that you know. I'm Marty Junior, the son of your Marty.'

'I'm Harmony Brown,' explained the blonde. 'I'm your future granddaughter. Jules is my dad. I suppose you don't want to know who my mom is, right?'

'Great Scott!' exclaimed Doc. 'Tell me, have you guys interacted with anyone today, besides me?'

'Unfortunately, yeah,' said Harmony, sighing. 'We've decided to visit the 1980s, which happens to be our favourite decade. As soon as the clock read three, we've decided to head over to McDonald's for a bite to eat. Then people started to accost us, mistaking this Marty for the Marty of this time period.'

'Okay, who all have you interacted with?' asked Doc.

'First it was Douglas Needles and his gang,' explained Harmony, 'then it was Larry. Then Jennifer came in, accused Marty of cheating on her, even though I tried to tell her that I was Marty's cousin. Unfortunately, though, Jennifer didn't believe us. I'm afraid we've gotten the Marty of this time in a bit of trouble.'

'If Jennifer stays mad at dad,' Marty Jr said, sighing, 'and never forgives him, then they'll never marry, and then I'll be erased from existence.'

'Great Scott!' exclaimed Doc. 'We'll have to call up Jennifer, and explain to her what's going on. Fortunately, she already knows about time travel and all of that - otherwise, trying to convince Jennifer would be much harder.'

'I've just realized something,' Harmony cut in. 'Larry was a little surprised to see Marty at McDonald's - as she expected him to be at auditions with The Pinheads. Perhaps the Marty of this time was at auditions, as planned - and then he might have either tried to visit or call Jennifer. Then Jennifer must have blasted poor Marty out, confusing the hell out of him. I didn't realize that the Marty of this time may have already told Jennifer of his relatives. We honestly were not trying to make trouble for him.'

'So, how did you guys get here, anyway?' asked Doc.

'One day, I was a little curious about what was hidden in your lab,' Harmony explained. 'I know you've told me many times to stay out of the lab, but curiousity has gotten the better of me, when you and Grandma - Clara - have decided to take a week long vacation to Jamaica. Then when I've discovered that you've had a time machine, I decided to take the opportunity to visit the 1980s.'

'The 1980s is our favourite decade,' explained Marty Jr. 'We are a little disgruntled with our own generation. I really do envy Dad, who got to be a teenager in the 1980s.'

'When we were trying to hide the DeLorean in the park,' added Harmony, 'I accidently broke the Mr. Fusion generator.'

'So, then,' asked Doc, with some annoyance, 'why didn't you come to me right away and explain what had happened?'

'I figured you would have made us stay in your home, while you fixed the Mr Fusion generator,' Harmony admitted. 'I really wanted to see what Hill Valley was like in the 80s, though. I really wanted a taste of experiencing life as a teenager in the 80s.'

Marty Jr nodded in agreement, and added, 'I know many people have commented on how my father looked just like me, when he was teenager. I didn't realize, though, that I looked _exactly_ like him - so much so that even Jennifer, my mom, would mistake me for him.'

'Okay, just relax, you two,' said Doc. 'I'm going to call up Marty and Jennifer, now.'

oooooooooo

Marty was still lying on his bed, crying, when his phone suddenly rang. Marty answered the phone, swallowed, and said, 'Hello?'

'Hey, Marty, glad you're home,' answered Doc. 'It's me, Doc.'

'Doc, do you know what's going on here?' Marty asked, as some more tears spilled down his cheeks.

'Yes, Marty, I know,' said Doc. 'Why don't you meet me at my lab, and I'll explain what's happening to you?'

'Thanks, Doc,' Marty replied, his voice snagging on a sob, as he hung up the phone.

Marty then sat on his bed for five minutes, trying to regain his composure. When he had finally stopped crying, Marty headed off to the bathroom to wash his face - and then comb his hair. Then Marty grabbed his skateboard, and car-surfed to Doc's house.

oooooooooo

'So what's the deal with Jennifer?' asked Marty Jr.

'Well, she did agree to come here,' explained Doc, 'so I can explain to her what is happening. She did seem really mad at Marty, as she was still convinced that he was cheating on her.'

Then there was a knock on the door. 'Yo, Doc, it's me, Marty!' Marty called out.

As soon as Marty stepped in the lab, he and Marty Jr looked at each other - and gasped. They were both wearing the same outfit! Literally the same outfit, that is - not just two identical outfits. Marty Jr's outfit was passed down from his dad. The two Martys then fainted.

'Great Scott!' gasped Doc.

'Wha-what happened here?' stammered Harmony. 'Why did the Martys pass out? They do look exactly alike, don't they?'

'Uh, Harmony,' suggested Doc, 'why don't you head into the house, go into the living room, and grab some clothing from the chest? Both Martys will have to change.'

After Harmony went into Doc's house, Jennifer walked up to the lab, stepped in - and saw two Martys!

'Doc! Doc! I guess you weren't kidding!' Jennifer exclaimed. 'Where did the other Marty come from?'

'The other Marty is Marty Junior,' Doc said, slowly. 'He's your son from the future. Harmony is, apparently, my future granddaughter - Jules' daughter. At least she was mindful enough to not tell me who her mother is, as that could have created a temporal paradox. I mean, Jules is too young right now to even be thinking about dating girls - let alone marrying one and having kids.'

'Yeah, he's only seven,' replied Jennifer. 'Oh, my God! Doc, are you telling me that I've just slapped my future son?'

'Yeah, yeah, you did,' stammered Harmony, as she had just returned with the clothing.

'Oh, goodness!' gasped Jennifer, I guess I now have no choice but to make up with Marty and marry him - or else Marty Junior will be erased from existence.'

'Are you still mad at Marty?' Harmony asked, worriedly. 'From your tone, it sounds like you're starting to resent him.'

'Oh, no, no, no!' stammered Jennifer. 'Of course I love Marty! I can no longer be mad at him, after finding out what happened. I do admit that I sorta resent having my choice taken away from me - but that does not mean that I resent Marty.'

'This, girls,' Doc said, grimly, 'is why time travel is not something to be taken lightly.'

'I'm sorry, Grandpa,' Harmony whispered, tears filling her eyes. 'It's just that I really wanted to visit the 80s. I envy the teens of this generation.'

'Really?' Jennifer gasped. 'Even with cool new things like hoverboards and the internet - you still wish you lived in the 80s?'

'Hoverboards are nice,' Harmony admitted, 'and so is the internet. Still, the music of our time sucks. Our generation is expected to like hip hop and that rap crap! Some people laugh at me, because I listen to rock and roll! In the 80s, it was considered cool to like rock and roll - but, where I come from, some of my peers laugh at me for liking rock and roll - and even some older adults who were teens in this decade refuse to take me seriously, and act like I'm just trying to give the impression of maturity or something. At least Marty Senior - we call him Martin, to avoid confusion with his son - is a cool man to hang around with, and someone who is not condescending of me for having 80s interests, just because of my age. Jennifer, I cannot help when I was born! Please inform the others of your generation to not be so possessive of their 80s culture - and to not be so condescending of those from the younger generation who also like the 80s culture!'

'Woah! Woah! Harmony! Harmony!' Jennifer gasped. 'Settle down! I am hardly a spokesperson of our generation. I'm just me, trying to make the most out of life. I'm sorry that some members of my generation are condescending of members of your generation for liking the 80s culture. I don't think that's right, okay?'

'Alright, girls!' Doc cut in. 'You two can discuss this later. Now we have to take care of the Martys.'


	5. Chapter 4

_April 4, 1986  
5:00 PM PST_

'First, we should change Marty Junior,' Doc suggested, 'as he's wearing the older versions of the clothing. If we were to change Marty Senior first, we might accidentally rip up some of the clothing, affecting what Marty Junior is wearing.'

'It's kinda funny how we actually spectuate about seeing our older or younger selves,' remarked Jennifer, 'or alternate versions of ourselves - yet we never think older, younger, or alternate in terms of inanimate objects, like clothing.'

'Or DeLoreans,' added Doc, smiling. 'Come to think of it, I think there were, at some point, four instances of our DeLorean on November 12, 1955. I remember freaking out how, when I returned to 1955 with Marty, I discovered the younger version of our DeLorean hidden by the clocktower.'

'Oh, boy, this is going to be a little freaky,' muttered Harmony. 'I guess this needs to be done, though.'

Then Doc, Jennifer, and Harmony had removed the clothing from Marty Junior, and redressed him. Harmony had put the clothing into a plastic bag. Then the trio repeated the process with Marty Senior.

'Well, it looks like Marty Senior has a mole on his right shoulder,' observed Jennifer, 'while Marty Junior doesn't. That's how we can keep them seperate.'

'To avoid confusion,' suggested Harmony, 'why don't we refer to Marty Senior as Martin?'

'Oh, boy,' muttered Jennifer, 'I'm not sure how he would feel about being called Martin.'

'That's what we call him in the future,' explained Harmony, 'to avoid confusion with his son.'

'Well, the elder Marty might grow accustomed to it in the future,' Jennifer mused, 'but, currently, he doesn't like being called Martin. He only gets called Martin when he's in trouble.' Then, blushing, Jennifer muttered, 'Like when I accused him of cheating on me.'

'Then I suppose we could just call them Marty One and Marty Two,' suggested Harmony. 'Maybe Marty Junior wouldn't mind being called Marty Two. Sometimes, I'll jokingly refer to them as Big Marty and Little Marty - even though they're the same height. Obviously, in this time period, that would sound a little strange - since the Martys are now roughly the same age.'

Just then, the Martys began to stir. Jennifer had attended to Marty One, while Harmony had attended to Marty Two.

'Listen, Marty,' Jennifer whispered to Marty One, 'I'm sorry about what happened earlier today.'

'What the hell happened here?' muttered Marty One.

'Apparently, your son came here from the future,' Jennifer explained, 'with Harmony, who is Doc's future granddaughter.'

'Oh, boy, this is heavy,' groaned Marty One.

'Say, Marty,' Harmony whispered to Marty Two, 'how would you feel about being called Marty Two, as the younger version of your dad is here, too?'

'Sure, I guess I don't mind,' replied Marty Two. 'After all, my dad was around first. It'll be so strange calling him Marty One instead of Dad.'

'Well, I'm sure Marty One of this time would feel strange being called Dad,' Harmony said, gently, 'as he's not technically your dad yet - and neither of us were born yet.'

'Yeah, you have a point, Harmony,' replied Marty Two.

Then the two Martys glanced at each other, neither fainting this time.

'Woah! This is heavy!' both Martys exclaimed, in unison - causing Jennifer and Harmony to start laughing.

Then Marty One turned to Harmony, and stammered, 'So, you're, uh, Harmony?'

'That's correct, Marty One,' replied Harmony, with a smile.

'So are you dating my future son?' asked Marty One.

'Uh, no, we're just best friends,' replied Harmony. 'We've been best friends from early childhood. I'm also really close to your future self. Really, in the future, you're such a cool man to hang around. Sadly, so many others from your generation seem to have lost their youth - and some even look down on members of my generation who like the 80s culture. Can you believe it, Marty? We get laughed at by some of our peers for liking rock and roll - even some members of your generation act condescending towards us for liking rock and roll. They actually expect us to listen to hip-hop and this rap crap - simply because that's what members of my generation are expected to like.'

'Well, that isn't right,' Marty said, softly. 'I mean, I know how it feels to be condescended to from the older generation, for liking the music of their era. Even though I totally love 80s rock and roll, I like some of the older musicians too - like Led Zeppelin, The Beatles, and even Chuck Berry. Even though Led Zeppelin was still at the height of popularity when I was a kid, some of the original Ledheads believe that I'm too young for Led Zeppelin.'

'Yeah, I like Led Zeppelin, too,' replied Harmony. 'I must admit that I'm not as fond of The Beatles or Chuck Berry - but I do respect them for their talents, and how they've revolutionized rock and roll.'

'Anyway,' Marty One continued, 'I have no idea what hip-hop is - and rap is still a relatively new style. What's so bad about rap, though? I kinda like rap. I mean, Public Enemy is pretty good - and I also like Sir Mix-A-Lot.'

'Oh, well, the rap of this era is considered old-school rap in our era,' explained Harmony. 'That rap of this era isn't bad. However, come the 90s, a new genre called gansta rap becomes popular. You would think that gangsta rap would go the way of disco - but, no, gangsta rap remains popular today. I absolutely hate gangsta rap!'

'Uh, Harmony?' Doc cut in. 'You really shouldn't be telling us about the music of the future.'

'Uh, sorry, Grandpa,' muttered Harmony. 'I guess I just got carried away with ranting - because much of the music of the future sucks. I wish I was a teen in the 80s!'

'What about Cafe 80s, though?' asked Marty One. 'Isn't that a popular hang-out with teens?'

'Well, yes and no,' replied Harmony. 'The snobbish kids at our school would not be caught dead near the Cafe 80s. However, there are enough teens who enjoy the 80s culture - to keep the Cafe 80s in business. Maybe about 20 percent of the kids at our school hang out at the Cafe 80s. Griff and his gang are not really into the 80s culture, but they like looking for people to torment at the Cafe 80s.'

'Griff Tannen?' asked Marty One, rolling his eyes. 'Does he ever give you and my son grief - or does he pretty much leave you guys alone?'

'Yeah, Griff Tannen,' replied Harmony. 'He used to stalk me back in tenth grade, and sexual harass me. That is, until your son punched out Griff - and loudly threatened to sue Griff and his gang for sexual harassment, causing everyone at Cafe 80s to look at them, embarrassing Griff and his gang. Since then, Griff and his gang left us alone.'

'Oh, I am so proud of my son,' said Marty, beaming. 'He's sure got a lot of guts.'

'Oh, by the way, that reminds me,' exclaimed Harmony, 'when your son and I were at McDonald's, Douglas Needles and his gang stopped by. Needles had mistaken Marty Two for you, and thought that you broke up with Jennifer to date me. I quickly told him that, no, I was your cousin - then Needles started touching me in inappropriate place. Your son than stood up, and loudy threatened to sue Needles and his gang for sexual harassment. You should have seen the look that was on Needles' face - when everyone was staring at him.'

'Oh, goodness!' gasped Marty One. 'I think my son just did me a favour.'

'Yeah,' agreed Harmony, 'I'm sure Needles will be real wary of you from now on.'

'By the way, Harmony,' asked Marty One, 'do you know what becomes of Douglas Needles in the future?'

'Actually, no, I don't,' replied Harmony. 'All I know is that you and Needles have lost touch after high school - and that Needles used to provoke you into doing dangerous things, by calling you a chicken. Your older self have relayed that story to your son and I a few times.'

'Alright folks,' Doc cut in. 'Why don't we head into my house for awhile. I'm not sure about you, but I'm hungry. I'll see what Clara can cook up for us.'

Then the Martys, Harmony, and Jennifer, followed Doc into his house.


	6. Chapter 5

_April 4, 1986  
5:30 PM PST_

'Wow! Two Martys?' exclaimed Clara, as Doc and the group walked into the kitchen.

'This one is Marty Junior,' Doc explained, pointing to the one wearing the grey tee-shirt. 'For now, we'll just refer to them as Marty One and Marty Two. I have to fix the Mr. Fusion generator on their time machine.'

'Who's the blonde?' asked Clara.

'Oh, that's Harmony,' replied Doc. 'She's our future granddaughter. She's Jules' future daughter.'

'Oh, goodness,' gasped Clara. 'Say, she didn't tell you who her mother was, did she?'

'Oh, no! She was real mindful of that,' explained Doc.

'Oh, good,' breathed Clara, in relief. 'I mean, Jules is only seven years old - so he doesn't need the pressure to marry someone, just to prevent Harmony from erasing from existence.'

'So, Grandma,' asked Harmony, 'is it really true that you grew up in the 1800s - and that you fell in lover with Grandpa, after he saved you from falling into the ravine?'

'Yes, yes, that is true!' stammered Clara. 'I guess I would have died in the ravine, if Doc didn't come back in time to save me. Anyway, Jules and Verne should be arriving home soon - so we shouldn't be letting the boys know who you are - especially you, Harmony.'

'Yeah, I'll keep that in mind,' replied Harmony.

'So, kids, I really don't feel like cooking tonight,' Clara said. 'How would you kids feel about having pizza?'

'That would be awesome!' the Martys, Harmony, and Jennifer exclaimed in unison. Then all four of them started laughing.

Then Marty Two asked, 'Pizza Hut?'

'Sure, that's exactly what I was thinking,' replied Clara. 'What would you kids like on your pizza.'

'I would just like plain double cheese on mine,' said Marty One.

Marty Two, Harmony, and Jennifer nodded their heads in agreement.

'You kids,' said Doc, shaking his head. 'You call that a pizza?'

'Yes!' replied the four teens, simultaneously.

'Look, I just don't care for the other toppings that much,' Marty One said, rather defensively.

'Yeah, really!' Marty Two, Harmony, and Jennifer replied, in unison.

'Oh, alright, whatever you kids say,' said Doc, sighing.

Then Marty One turned to the other three teens, and asked, 'How would you guys like to play Nintendo?'

'Sounds awesome!' Marty Two and Harmony replied, simultaneously.

'Is Nintendo still popular in the future?' asked Jennifer, as the teens turned to head towards the living room.

'Somewhat, yeah,' said Harmony. 'Unfortunately, a great many other of our peers frown on old school video games. They claim that, if you have to use your hands, than it's a baby's toy.'

'Oh, I remember that!' gasped Marty One.

Harmony then turned to Marty One, confused, and asked, 'Uh, you do?'

'Ooops!' gasped Marty One, turning red. 'Well, I suppose I can tell you. I did visit 2015 once. It was October 21 of 2015.'

'You're kidding!' gasped Harmony and Marty Two, simultaneously.

'Actually, no, I'm not,' Marty One said, quietly. 'When Doc had taken Jennifer and me to 2015, the future was much different from the one that you came from.'

'Oh, in what way?' asked Marty Two, confused.

'Well, in that future,' Marty One explained, 'I had let Needles provoke me into racing him in my truck. I wound up hitting a Rolls Royce and breaking my hand. The Rolls Royce driver sued me, and I gave up on my music. Jennifer saw more of what happened in our house than I did, but she told me that things weren't pretty. She told me that I had let Needles illegally scan my card, and I wound up getting fired. I'm so glad that I finally learned to not let Needles provoke me into doing dangerous things.'

'Oh, wow, that sounds awful!' gasped Harmony. 'Say, I am a little confused about one thing. If you were in the future, then how could your older self also be in the future? What if you had, like, decided to stay in 2015?'

'Well, I believe it's the whole ripple effect thing,' explained Marty One. 'Had I stayed in 2015 for over 24 hours, then my older self would cease to exist, and reality would be change.'

'Oh, I see,' said Harmony. 'That is, uh, rather interesting.'

'So, what was I like in that timeline?' asked Marty Two.

'Hmm, well, how do I say this?' muttered Marty One. 'To be honest, you kind of were a wimp in that timeline. When Doc first went to 2015, he discovered that you had let Griff and his gang talk you into a robbery - and you wound up getting put in jail for 15 years. Then after Doc brought Jennifer and me into the future, Doc had me pose as you, to stand up to Griff - and prevent the robbery from happening. I wound up running away from Griff and his gang on a hoverboard - and Griff and his gang crashed into the Courthouse Mall, and they ended up getting arrested, instead.'

'Woah, this is heavy!' gasped Marty Two. 'So was a really that big of a wimp that let Griff and his gang push me around?'

'Uh, yeah, you were,' Marty One said, quietly, 'but that was probably my fault, for not teaching you how to stand up for yourself. I'm so glad that that future did not come to pass. I'm happy for you guys, as well as for me and Jennifer.'

'Yeah, me, too,' replied Marty Two. 'I never was the kind of person to let Griff push me around.'

'Oh, good for you,' said Marty One, smiling. 'I guess my older self must have brought you up right.'

'Right,' replied Marty Two, smiling.

'So what about me?' asked Harmony. 'What happened to me in that timeline?'

'I believe that, in that timeline, you didn't even exist,' replied Marty One. 'That was before the whole chain of time travel events took place, resulting in your grandfather travelling to 1885 - and meeting Clara.'

'Oh, wow, this is heavy!' breathed Harmony. 'I don't think Grandpa wants me telling you too much about your future, but let's just say that your future is much brighter.'

'Did The Pinheads and I get discovered?' Marty One couldn't resist asking.

'I really don't think I should answer that,' replied Harmony. 'I mean, I should respect Grandpa's wishes.'

'Oh, alright,' sighed Marty One. 'I guess you're right. I guess I'll find out in the natural course of time.'

'Exactly!' replied Marty Two and Harmony, simultaneously.

Then Doc poked his head into the door and said, 'Hey, kids! The pizzas are here, now!'


	7. Chapter 6

_April 4, 1986  
9:00 PM PST_

After Jules and Verne had gone to bed, Doc had sat at the kitchen table with the four teens, as the four teens were drinking kool-aid.

'Hey, Doc,' suggested Marty One, 'In understand that my son and Harmony really want to experience life as a teenager in the 1980s - and it looks like they've chosen a good time to come over here. We could maybe let them stay for a week. We have a bunch of activities planned for a week.'

'Yes, yes, please, Grandpa,' pleaded Harmony.

'Well, the one major problem is,' said Doc, 'is that your son looks just like you.'

'It's okay,' explained Marty One. 'I'll just stay behind, and my son and Harmony can attend those events with Jennifer. My son can just pose as me.'

'Uh, Marty, are you sure you really want to do that?' asked Doc.

'Hey, Doc, it's no big loss,' said Marty One, shrugging. 'I mean, I _am_ a teenager of the 80s - so I'll have plenty of other opportunities to do things that other 80s teenagers do. This will, however, be the only opportunity for my son and Harmony to have such an experience - and I do feel kind of bad that they sorta resent our generation. I don't want them to resent us.'

Marty Two and Harmony gazed at Doc, with pleading eyes.

'Oh, alright,' said Doc, in resignation. Then turning to Marty Two and Harmony, Doc asked, 'So this really means a lot to you?'

'Yes!' replied Marty Two and Harmony, in unison.

'Okay, I guess I see no real reason to say no,' said Doc. 'After all, I got to spend eight years in my favourite era, the Old West.'

'Oh, thank you, Grandpa!' squealed Harmony. 'Thank you!'

Harmony ran to hug Doc, then she ran to hug Marty One. Marty Two then also hugged Doc, then he hugged Marty One. The two Martys have embraced for awhile, before finally letting go.

'Thank you, Dad,' Marty Two whispered to Marty One.

'Thank you, Marty One,' added Harmony, 'or, as I call you in the future, Martin.'

'Woah! Woah! Wait a minute!' gasped Marty One. 'I get called Martin in the future? But I don't even like that name!'

'That's what you get for naming your son after you,' replied Harmony, with a smirk.

'Yeah, okay, I guess you have a point,' said Marty One, sighing.

'Sometimes I do joking refer to you guys as Big Marty and Little Marty,' Harmony offered.

'I'm hardly that big,' replied Marty One, laughing. 'I mean, I'm only five feet four inches tall.'

'That's the same height as Michael J Fox,' offered Harmony, smiling.

'If only some people didn't pick on me for being so short,' Marty One said, sighing, 'like Buford and his gang did in 1885.'

'But you're sooo cuuute!' gushed Harmony.

'What? You have a crush on me?' asked Marty One, teasingly.

'No, I think she has a crush on your son - er, _our_ son,' Jennifer put in, smiling.

'Are you dating my son?' Marty One asked Harmony, smiling.

'Actually, we've been best friends from childhood,' Harmony explained, 'but neither of us are dating anyone right now.'

'You know,' added Marty One, 'if you and my son do get married - then Doc and I will be related, somewhat.'

'Actually, no, we won't be related,' Doc put in. 'Not in the technical, legal sense, anyway. The wife's parents are not of any relation to the husband's parents. Of course, when all is said and done, none of that stuff matters, anyway. What's important is that you and I will always be close friends.'

'Oh, for sure!' replied Marty One, as he hugged Doc.

'So, Marty and Jennifer,' asked Doc, 'what are all of the activities planned for next week.'

'Well, there is a rollerskating party planned for tomorrow at noon,' suggested Marty One, 'followed by a picnic. Then on Sunday, at one, there is a pool party that Jennifer and I were invited to. My son can take my place, and Harmony can come as a guest.'

'So should I just say that I'm Harmony McFly, Marty's cousin?' asked Harmony, a bit uncertain.

'I'm sure that won't cause any more problems,' assured Jennifer. 'If anyone has witnessed my outburst at McDonald's earlier today and asks, I'll just tell them that I forgot.'

'Thanks, Jenn,' replied Harmony, smiling.

'It's nice to just be able to turn on the radio and hear some good music,' added Marty Two. 'In our time, you're lucky if you can get even one radio station that plays good music. I so hate gangsta rap. I also hate boy bands and those girly pop tarts. I don't understand why Britney Spears even got discovered. She's not all the good-looking. Then there was Hillary Duff, then you had stuff like American Idol, which has to be the stupidest game show of all time.'

'If I understand correctly,' added Harmony, 'Britney Spears was the big thing at around the turn of the century. That's when the teen pop culture went downhill and became unbearable. I so wish I could stay in the 80s. I'd even take New Kids On The Block over the crap that we have nowadays.'

'New Kids On The Block?' asked Marty One, confused.

'Oh, yeah, I guess they didn't come around until 88 or 89,' said Harmony. 'I'd even take Madonna or Michael Jackson over the crap that we have in our era. Even though the latter works of Madonna and Michael Jackson is just as bad. They must have jumped the shark sometime in the 90s.'

'There is, of course, the 80s retro movement,' Marty Two put in, 'but that's all it is, is a retro movement. The snobbish kids at our school make fun of you for liking the 80s culture - and even some members of your generation take issue with us liking the culture of the 80s, asking us why we don't just listen to gansta rap like other kids our age.'

'It's so frustrating how they sell us short,' groused Harmony. 'I mean, they actually expect us to listen to this gangsta rap crap - simply because it's what members of our generation are expected to like? Puh-lease! Jennifer and Marty One, I'm glad that you two, at least, don't cop that kind of attitude with us.'

Marty One and Jennifer stared at each other, dazed.

'I must say,' said Marty One, softly, 'I'm quite flattered that you guys think so much of our era. I agree that nobody should criticize you for your taste in music. After all, we are all entitled to freedom of choice.'

'Hey, guys,' Doc cut in. 'Marty Two and Harmony, I understand how you guys feel. I sometimes experience the same problem, in reverse. Ever since I've befriended Marty, I have also come to really like the pop culture of the 70s and 80s. I like the pop culture of the 60s, too. One of the reasons why some people consider me not normal, is because I like listening to rock and roll. Old fogeys like me are expected to not like rock and roll, but I do. There's no reason why I should stay stuck in the 30s and 40s, simply because that's the time I grew up in.'

'Woah! I didn't even think of that!' gasped Harmony. 'I think your future self also likes some music of the 90s, but not much past that.'

'Anyway, don't worry about some people think of you, okay?' suggested Doc. 'Believe me, if I cared what other people thought about me, my life would end up being much different. Sometimes, you've just gotta say, screw what other people thing, and just be yourself.'

'Besides, you guys have the Cafe 80s,' Marty One reminded them, gently.

'Yeah, I guess you're right,' said Harmony, with a sigh.

'I also wish we had hoverboards in the 80s,' added Marty One. 'Believe me, once this week is over, you guys will probably want to return to your time.'

'Yeah, I guess,' sighed Harmony.

'Even though I enjoyed living in the Old West,' said Doc, 'I did miss the 1980s - and I was happy to finally return to this time.'

'Well, I suppose Jennifer and I better get going,' suggested Marty One. 'You guys take care of yourselves, okay?'

Marty Two and Harmony both embraced Marty One. Then Marty One and Jennifer left for the movie theatre. 


	8. Chapter 7

_April 5, 1986  
11:50 AM PST_

As Jennifer was driving Marty Two and Harmony over to the roller rink, she had the radio turned on pretty loudly.

'I don't really care if the cars of this time period don't fly,' remarked Harmony. 'This era is bitching!'

'Yeah, and rollerblades haven't been made yet,' added Marty Two. 'I'll actually be able to wear real rollerskates without people laughing at me for it.'

'I like these jelly bracelets, too,' Harmony continued, 'and jelly shoes. I wish we could stay here forever.'

'Even if you did stay here in this time,' explained Jennifer, 'the 80s would eventually end.'

'Yeah, but you know what I mean,' Harmony insisted. 'I really would like to live out the rest of the 80s.'

'I'm afraid that isn't possible,' said Jennifer, sighing, 'especially since one of you looks exactly like my boyfriend, but is really my future son.'

'We're here!' exclaimed Marty Jr, as looked at the sign in front of the roller rink. 'I bet the music here is awesome, too.'

'I bet they have video games, as well,' added Harmony.

'Yeap, we're here, now,' Jennifer told Marty Jr and Harmony. 'Let me pay for the enterance, since I have the proper currency for this time period.'

'Thanks, Jenn,' replied Harmony.

'Yeah, Mom, thanks,' Marty Jr added.

'You should just call me Jennifer or Jenn,' Jennifer told Marty Jr, quietly. 'I'm not your mom, yet - and people would be looking at us strangely.'

'Sure, Jenn,' replied Marty Jr, smiling. 'It feels kinda funny calling you that, but I'll adjust.'

'It feels funny being called mom by someone who looks exactly like my boyfriend,' Jennifer replied, laughing.

oooooooooo

'So, Doc,' asked Marty, 'how long do you suppose it will take to fix the Mr. Fusion generator?'

'It shouldn't take long at all,' replied Doc. 'I really should be sending your son and Harmony back home as soon as I get this fixed - but I understand how much they really want to experience the 80s.'

'I guess I never really thought of this decade is being anything special,' Marty said, shrugging. 'I mean, I like this time period - but I've always thought it was just because it's the time period that I'm used to.'

'I am a little surprised, too,' remarked Doc, 'about how they seem to feel so strongly about this era. I just assumed that everyone would have an affinity for the time that they grew up in.'

'Say, Doc,' asked Marty, 'I understand that you've been to the future a few times, right?'

'I am not telling you about your future,' Doc insisted, firmly.

'Oh, no, no, no, Doc!' protested Marty. 'I wasn't going to ask about that. I was just wondering if you knew what gangsta rap is. I mean, my son and Harmony have been complaining about that genre a lot, yesterday - and how much they hate it.'

'Apparently, at some time in the future,' explained Doc, 'rap becomes the most dominant form of music in the youth culture, and surpasses rock and roll. Rap is still a relatively new style of music now - but, sometime doing the 90s, it becomes a major genre.'

'Rock and roll will never go away, though, will it?' Marty asked, worriedly.

'I don't think so,' Doc said, rather slowly, 'but then I'm sure the people of my generation said the same of the popular music of the early 20th century.'

Marty took a deep sigh, and said, 'Well, if that's the case, then I guess I can sort of understand why my son and Harmony wanted to visit this time period. Only, wouldn't that sort of be like someone of my generation really digging 50s music?'

'Well, 50s music isn't exactly all that loud,' Doc reminded Marty. 'It's not so much that the music of the future really gets that much louder that the music we get here in the 80s - but the styles will change vastly. For some reason, your son and Harmony seem to prefer the musical style of this era - over that of the era they came from.'

'Yeah, I really cannot imagine rock music being much louder than it is, now,' admitted Marty.

'When you think about it, Marty,' Doc continued, 'the music of this decade is not really that much louder than some of the music of the 70s were. It's just that the style has changed.'

'Led Zeppelin has got to be one of the greatest bands of the 70s,' said Marty. 'I don't really care if they're considered old, now. I still love them - and some of their songs can be pretty loud.'

'Still, nonetheless,' added Doc, 'I'm sure that, once the week is over, they'll be more than happy to return to their time.'

oooooooooo

At the roller rink, Marty Jr and Harmony were having so much fun rollerskating to some of the 80s popular music.

'Do you think they'll play The Power of Love by Huey Lewis and The News?' Marty Jr asked Harmony.

'Yeah, maybe,' replied Harmony, 'although I would prefer to hear Hip To Be Square.'

'Well, that's a good song, too,' replied Marty Jr. 'Why don't we take a little break, and play video games for awhile?'

'Yeah, sure,' replied Harmony. 'Grandpa gave us each a roll of quarters.'

'So what do you want to play?' asked Marty Jr.

'I would like to play Pacman,' replied Harmony. 'You can play first, and I'll buy us each a Pepsi and a bag of M&Ms.'

'Thanks,' replied Marty Jr. 'That sounds awesome.'

Then Marty Jr went to play Pacman. He was amazed that the video games all costed only a quarter. _That's just one more thing I hate about the era I came from_, Marty Jr thought. _Inflations! My parents were sure lucky to be teens in this era._

Then Harmony returned with the snacks.

'Woah, Marty, you sure are good with this game,' Harmony commented.

'Yeap, I've had a lot of experience,' Marty Jr beamed, proudly, 'plus my dad showed me a few tricks.'

'Like father, like son,' teased Harmony, playfully slugging Marty Jr.

Marty Jr just smiled. 


	9. Chapter 8

_April 5, 1986  
3:30 PM PST_

After the skate party at the roller rink was over, Jennifer drove Marty Jr and Harmony over to the park where the picnic was being held.

'Thank you so much for everything, Jenn!' gushed Harmony. 'this has been so much fun!'

'Oh, you're very welcome,' said Jennifer.

'I wish dad could have joined us for the festivities,' Marty Jr remarked.

'Well, it was awfully generous of him to let you take his place,' replied Harmony.

'Yeah, I will be so eternally grateful to him for this,' replied Marty Jr.

As soon as Jennifer pulled up into the parking lot - Billy, Joey, and Zach from The Pinheads had met them at the door.

'How good to see you, Marty!' Billy said, to Marty. 'Who's the blonde?'

'Oh, hi, I'm Harmony McFly,' replied Harmony. 'I'm Marty's cousin. I'm visiting for a week. So I gather you're The Pinheads?'

'That's right,' Zach said, with a smile. 'Of course, your cousin is the lead singer and manager of our band.'

'So, Marty,' asked Billy, 'should we have band practice tonight?'

'Uh, well,' stammered Marty Jr, 'I've kinda had some plans for tonight - and I was hoping to spend some time with my cousin.'

'You have such a beautiful cousin,' Billy commented. 'Where does she come from?'

'I, uh, I came here from San Francisco,' stammered Harmony.

'Is it nice living in San Francisco?' asked Billy.

'Yeah, uh, sure, I guess so,' stammered Harmony. 'It's a pretty big city, though.'

oooooooooo

'Okay, Marty, let's see if this works,' Doc said, as had put the finishing touching onto a device that would allow telepathic communication.

'Uh, Doc, are you sure it's safe?' Marty asked, with some uncertainty.

'It's safe,' replied Doc. 'I've just tried it with Einstein. Of course, being that he's a dog, his mind only works visually.'

'Okay, well, you're the doc, Doc,' replied Marty.

Doc then put a cap on his head, then put another one on Marty. Doc then flipped a switch.

_Are you reading me, Marty?_ Doc asked, mentally.

_Are you talking to me, Doc?_ Marty replied.

_Repeat what I say next aloud, okay?_

_Got it, Doc!_

_Serloin steak with mushrooms and gravy._

'Serloin steak with mushrooms and gravy?' Marty asked, aloud.

'Yes! Yes!' exclaimed Doc, as he was skipping around. 'It works! It actually works! Okay, let's take off our caps, now.'

Marty and Doc both took off their caps.

_Can you still read me, Marty?_

_Yeah, Doc, how does this thing work?_

_Okay, try repeating what I say next._

_Got it, Doc!_

_Bacon double-cheeseburgers with pickles and mayo._

'Uh, bacon double-cheeseburgers with pickles and mayo?' asked Marty.

'Yeap!' exclaimed Doc. 'This thing is still working.'

'So how do we turn this off, then?' asked Marty.

'Let's put the caps back on,' said Doc.

Marty and Doc both put the caps back on, and Doc flipped the switch, again.

_Hey, Doc, are you reading me?_ Marty thought. _Doc? Doc? Are we still connected?_

'I guess not,' replied Marty, after he received no answer.

'You guess not what,' asked Doc.

'Oh, I was trying to send you a message, to see if we were still connected,' explained Marty.

'It was awfully generous of you to spend the day with me, instead of attending those events,' remarked Doc.

'Awww, it's no problem, Doc,' replied Marty, shrugging. 'I just thought that my son and Harmony should have some fun - and, besides, I always like spending time with you. After nearly losing you a few times, I have come to really value our friendship.'

Marty and Doc then embraced.

oooooooooo

'Hey, hey, Jennifer!' called out Marty Jr. 'Have you seen Harmony around?'

'Uh, no, I haven't,' replied Jennifer. 'She might just be interacting with some of the others. I see no harm in her doing that, really.'

'It's really tough being around Joey and Zach,' Marty Jr said, with a sigh. 'They think I am my dad, so they kept bugging me about when The Pinheads should get together next. I didn't think it was right to make plans for my dad, without consulting him. Know what I mean?'

'Say, I'm just wondering something. Do you play guitar, too?' asked Jennifer.

'Oh, you bet!' replied Marty Jr. 'In fact, Zach's son, Aaron, is in my band. We're trying to do our part to bring about the revival of rock and roll - as opposed to this rap crap that our generation is expected to like.'

oooooooooo

Billy and Harmony were sitting together near the lake, chatting and holding hands..

'Isn't this such a lovely day, out?' asked Harmony, putting her arm around Billy's shoulders.

'Yeah, it is,' said Billy, as he put his hands around Harmony's waist.

'I can see why you're such good friends with Marty,' gushed Harmony, running her index finger across Billy's facial features.. 'You are so sweet and sexy.'

'Thank you, Harmony,' replied Billy, holding Harmony's head in his hands. 'You may not look much like your cousin, but you sure do take after his personality a lot. I bet you're real popular where you came from. I bet all of the guys really like you.'

'Well, I, uh...' stammered Harmony, blushing.

'Of course you are,' replied Billy, huskily. 'It'd be hard to not love a girl like you. You're so sweet, pretty, and sexy.'

Billy leaned over to kiss Harmony. As Billy and Harmony were starting to kiss, though...

'Hey!' shouted Marty Jr. Marty Jr was accompanied by Jennifer. The shout had startled Billy and Harmony, causing them to jump.

'Oh, uh, Marty, we were...' Billy stammered.

'Look, now, Harmony and I are heading home,' replied Marty Jr, with some annoyance. 'C'mon, Harmony, it's time to go, now.'

'Look, Marty, I, uh..' stammered Billy.

'We'll talk later, Billy,' called out Marty Jr. 'We'll talk later.

'Nice getting to know you, Billy,' called out Harmony.

'Bye, Harmony! Bye, Marty!' called out Billy. 'Take care of yourselves.'

oooooooooo

As soon as Billy had watched Harmony drive away with Marty and Jennifer, some thought were running through his head. Was Marty angry with him for dating his cousin? Billy didn't mean to hurt his friend, but it seemed like Marty was pissed off with him - for some reason or another. He didn't see anything wrong with dating his close friend's cousin. _I'll have to call Marty up tonight_, Billy thought. _I hope he's not mad at me that he would break up our friendship._


	10. Chapter 9

_April 5, 1986  
6:30 PM PST_

'Hey, Marty,' called out Doc, 'I need to need go out and run some errands, now. How about helping Clara make dinner. Your son and Harmony should be back, soon.'

'Sure, that's no problem, Doc,' replied Marty. 'So set the table for eight?'

After doing a quick count in his head, Doc said, 'Yes, that's correct.'

Doc and Marty then embraced, before Doc headed out to leave.

Then Marty turned on the radio in the living room - and tuned it to KKHV, his favourite radio station. The station was currently playing Sign of the Gypsy Queen by April Wine. Then Marty started to set the table. Just then, the living room door flew open.

'We're home!' called out Harmony, as she walked in with Marty Jr and Jennifer.

'Dinner is almost ready,' Marty One told the other three teens.

'What is for dinner?' asked Harmony. 'It smells good.'

'It's stuffed shells with garlic bread,' explained Marty One. 'It's one of my favourites.'

'Sounds yummy,' remarked Harmony. 'Grandma always was such a good cook.'

'Uh, Dad,' stammered Marty Two, 'there is something that I need to tell you.'

'Please, just call me Marty One,' replied Marty One, laughing. 'So what happened? What do you need to tell me. It's not about my future, is it?'

'Oh, no, no, no! It's not that,' protested Marty Two. 'It's that, at the picnic, well, Billy seems to have the hots for Harmony.'

'Uh, Billy?' asked Marty. 'Billy from The Pinheads, you mean?'

'Yeah, that Billy,' replied Marty Two. 'What's worse is that Harmony seems to have the hots for him, too.'

'Marty!' protested Harmony, blushing - staring at the floor.

Both Martys turned to look at her.

'What's the big deal?' Harmony asked, defensively. 'It's not like I plan to marry him or anything. It's just a harmless fling.'

'Uh, well, look, Harmony,' stammered Marty One, 'you're only going to be here for a week. I understand that you want to stay longer, but you really can't - because that might heavily affect the choices that your dad makes in the future. He might never marry your mom, which means you might never be born, which means we might have a paradox on our hands. Anyway, Billy might expect you to write him after you leave - but of course you can't.'

'But, Marty,' protested Harmony, 'it's just a little fling. I wasn't planning on getting serious with him.'

'Look, Harmony,' Marty One insisted, gently, putting his hand on her shoulder, 'I just don't want either you or Billy to get emotionally hurt. Love can be very unpredictable, and it's really not something that you should mess around with. I'm not trying to be mean or anything. It's just that Billy, uh, well, he doesn't know about time travel - so we'd have a hell of a time trying to explain to him why you can't even write him. Know what I mean?'

'Yeah, I guess I understand,' said Harmony, with a sigh. 'It's just that I don't want to hurt him. He's a sweet and kind person - just like you are, Marty. I don't take rejection very well - so I'm not very good at giving out rejection, either. I don't like hurting anyone.'

'I understand how you feel, Harmony,' Marty One said, gently. 'The only problem is, you would hurt him even more if you flirted with him for a whole week - and then he never heard from you, again. He would feel as if he was being used. Of course, you can be friends with him - but maybe try telling him that you won't be staying, and it's better to date someone who lives closer to you.'

'You're right, Marty,' Harmony said, sighing. 'Do you know if he'll be at the pool party tomorrow?'

'Yeah, I believe so,' replied Marty One. 'Our whole band was invited to the party.'

'I'll tell him tomorrow that it won't work out,' said Harmony.

Marty One and Harmony then embraced.

'Oh, there is one other thing,' Marty Two said. 'Your bandmates from The Pinheads were wanting to know when you guys should practice next. I just told them that I wasn't sure, because I wanted to spend the week with my cousin.'

'Oh, yeah, thanks for the heads-up,' replied Marty One.

Then the two Martys embraced.

oooooooooo

Later on that night, Marty was lying on his bed, listening to the radio, when the phone rang.

'Yo,' said Marty, as he answered the phone.

'Marty, is that you?' asked a volice on the other hand. 'It's Billy.'

'Yeah, it's me,' replied Marty. 'So, buddy, what's up?'

'I just wanted to call and apologize for what happened this afternoon,' explained Billy. 'It seemed like you were kinda mad at me for dating your cousin. Marty, I really didn't think that would upset you so much.'

'Oh, well, look, Billy,' Marty said, gently, 'I'm not mad at you or anything. It's just that, uh, well, Harmony will only be here for a week - then she has to go back home to San Francisco.'

'So?' asked Billy, confused. 'We can write each other, and talk on the phone occassionally.'

Marty took a deep breath, trying to figure out what to say to his friend. 'Wouldn't you, uh, be happier dating someone who lives closer to Hill Valley? Someone who you can see in person on a regular basis - and go to the movies with?'

'Distance shouldn't matter when it comes to true love,' protested Billy.

Marty sighed. He couldn't exactly argue with that logic. After all, Doc had met and fell in love with Clara - even though they were separated by a century. Still, the circumstances of this were slightly different.

'Well, I'm not saying that you can't date Harmony,' Marty said, gently. 'I was just saying that it might not be a good idea. It's your choice, though.'

'I understand that you mean well, Marty,' said Billy, 'but I'll be okay. I'm a bit tired, so I'd better get to bed.'

'Yeah, I'm about to hit the sack, myself,' replied Marty. 'G'night, buddy!'

'G'night, Marty,' replied Billy, as he hung up the phone.

_I just hope that both Billy and Harmony put some thought into what I told them_, thought Marty - and he turned off his radio and hopped into bed. 


	11. Chapter 10

_April 5, 1986  
11:30 AM_

The Martys were out in the lab with Doc, as Doc was trying to create a telepathic link between them. Doc put the caps onto the heads of each Marty, and flipped the switch.

_Are you reading me, Junior?_ Marty One asked, telepathically.

_Is that you, Dad?_ Marty Two responded.

'Is this thing working, Martys?' asked Doc.

'I think so!' both Martys replied, simultaneously.

'Oh, good,' replied Doc, with relief. 'Now, Marty Two, you'll be able to consult your father if anyone asks you about his plans.'

'Check, Doc,' replied Marty Two.

oooooooooo

As soon as Jennifer had driven Marty Two and Harmony to the pool party, Joey had met them by the car.

'Hey, Marty,' said Joey, 'I was thinking - I was hoping we could all practice after school in my garage on Wednesday, after school.'

_Hey, Dad_, Marty Two telepathically sent out, _Joey wants to know if your band can practice after school on Wednesday, in Joey's garage._

_Tell him I'm available_, came Marty One's response.

'Uh, yeah, Joey, I'm available,' replied Marty Two. 'We can do it.'

'Oh, good!' replied Joey. 'It looks like we might get a performance next week Friday.'

'Oh, that's totally awesome!' exclaimed Marty Two. 'I hope we make it.'

oooooooooo

Harmony was sitting in a lounge chair, listening to the music that was coming from the radio, when Billy walked up to her.

'So, Harmony, are you having fun?' Billy asked, in a husky voice.

'Oh, yeah, this is great,' replied Harmony, 'I mean, the sun is shining, the radio is playing great music, and I might soon jump into the pool. Everything is great.'

'Should we jump in the pool, now,' Billy asked.

'Oh, sure, why not,' replied Harmony.

Then Billy and Harmony stepped into the pool.

'This is great,' gushed Harmony. 'Swimming of one of my very favourite activities. I'm so glad that Jennifer and Marty invited me along.'

'Yeah, being in the water can be so relaxing,' replied Billy. 'Too bad we can't live in the water like fish, eh?'

'Well, Billy, when you think about it,' Harmony said, thoughtfully, 'perhaps part of the reason why being in the water seems so appealing, is because we don't spend as much time in it, as we do on land. If we spent all of our lives in the water, then we would probably wonder what being on the land is like.'

'Yeah, Harmony, you're probably right,' Billy agreed. 'That is very profound. It probably is a case of the grass being greener on the other side.'

'The grass being greener on the other side?' Harmony pondered. 'Yeah, I guess that's exactly what it is, isn't it.'

'I think it's only natural for us to sometimes wish that our life situation could be different,' explained Billy, 'but, when all is said done, we realize just how great our lives are. Know what I mean?'

'Yeah, I think so,' replied Harmony.

'Like, have you ever wished that you lived in a different city, like Los Angeles? Or, perhaps, you may wish to live in a different state, or a different country, or maybe even a different time period?'

Harmony then started to blush. 'Uh, Billy, what about you? Do you ever wished that you were in a different time period?'

'Well, yeah,' said Billy, 'I sometimes wish that I lived in the 60s, during the height of the hippie movement. Of course, when you think of it, there are many political problems that took place in the 60s - but, still, it seems like a great era to be a teen in.'

'What about the war, though?' asked Harmony. 'I heard that some young men - who are barely even adults - were forced, against their will, to fight in a war. That sounds very repugnant to me. I mean, we're 17, only one year away from being 18. I'm not sure if I'm ready to grow up.'

'Well, as I've said, there were some ugly political tensions that took place in the 60s,' explained Billy. 'However, the music and the youth culture of that generation are great.'

'Yeah, but the 80s is a more relaxing decade to be a teen in,' insisted Harmony.

'Very true,' agreed Billy. 'Still, have you ever wondered what the future generations may think of our generation? I mean, people might fun of this era a few decades down the road.'

'Didn't people feel the same way about the 60s and the 70s for awhile?' asked Harmony. 'I'm sure they'll be an 80s retro movement sometime in the future.'

'Well, there is currently a retro movement of some sort for the 60s,' Billy said. 'The 70s are a little too recent, though.'

'Oh, yeah, I guess they are, aren't they?' stammered Harmony.

'Have you ever wondered what the future would be like?' asked Billy. 'Do you think we'll actually like the music of our children's generation - or do you think we'll become just like our parents? It's hard to imagine that we might, one day, become like our parents?'

'I have a feeling that there will always be a little tension between the generations,' said Harmony, 'but that the tensions may decrease somewhat.'

'Oh, you think?' asked Billy. 'I do like some of the music that my dad listens to - but, unfortunately, the feeling isn't reciprocated. He says that the music that I listen to is too loud. I can hardly imagine music getting much louder, in the future.'

'Well, the music may not get much louder,' Harmony said, thoughtfully, 'but the musical styles may change drastically.'

oooooooooo

'It certainly looks like Billy is really hitting it off well with your cousin,' remarked Zach.

'She is one pretty hot girl - that's for sure,' replied Joey.

'Well, uh, she is only going to be staying for a week,' said Marty Jr. 'Then she has to go back home to San Francisco.'

'Well, they can always write, can't they?' suggested Joey.

'Well, uh,' stammered Marty Jr, 'I'm just not sure if it would work out.'

'It sounds to me like you have some issues with one of your friends dating your cousin,' Zach suggested, gently.

'Well, no, it's not that,' protested Marty Jr. 'It's just that I'm concerned about them. I don't want to see either of them get hurt.'

'I think you need to relax, Marty,' said Zach, laughing. 'Harmony may be your cousin, but she is her own person. Just let her make her own choice.'

'Yeah, I guess you're right, Zach,' Marty Jr agreed, reluctantly. 'Maybe I do worry too much.'

'Yeah, just relax, buddy,' Zach said, laughing. 'I'm sure your cousin can take care of her own self. Just worry about you.'

'Yeah, buddy,' Joey chimed in, 'Just lighten up and take it easy.'

'Shall we jump in the pool, now?' asked Zach.

'Sure, let's!' replied Joey.

'I'll join you,' said Marty Jr, smiling.


	12. Chapter 11

_April 9, 1986  
6:30 PM PST_

'Well, I guess this will be our last night here,' said Harmony, with a sigh, 'then, tomorrow, we go back to 2016.'

The four teens were sitting in the living room, listening to the radio, eating tacos, and chatting. Doc and Clara had gone to the movie theatre with Jules and Verne, so the four teens were alone in the house, with Einstein.

'Well, have you two enjoyed your week?' asked Marty One.

'Oh, yes, for sure!' replied Harmony. 'Even though I will miss this era, it will be nice to ruturn to 2016, and see my friends and family again.'

'Yeah, as nice as the 80s are,' added Marty Two, 'I am starting to miss 2016. I also miss my hoverboard - and having internet access. I have to admit that I do feel kind of lost without the internet.'

'Yeah, Billy and I did discuss this some on Sunday,' explained Harmony, 'about the grass being greener on the other side, and all that. I starting to see what he means, now. As nice as the 80s are, I would rather go back to living in 2016.'

'Speaking of Billy, have you broken it up with him, yet?' asked Marty One.

'I, no, I haven't,' replied Harmony, blushing. 'I don't know what to say to him. I mean, I don't want to hurt him - and I also don't want him to be mad at me. This is really hard for me to do, Marty.'

'I understand what you mean,' said Marty One, gently. 'I don't like hurting people's feelings, either. Still, Billy will be even more hurt if you just left without saying anything to him. The respectable thing to do would do try to break the news gently to him. Breaking up is never easy, Harmony - and I understand that.'

'Have you ever had to break up with anyone before?' asked Harmony.

'Actually, yeah, I have,' replied Marty One. 'I remember how, when I was stuck in 1955, my very own mother had a crush on me. It was very hard for me to make her fall out of love with me - and to fall into love with my father. I certainly did not want to hurt her, but I understood that what need to be done, needed to be done.'

'Hey, Marty, do you think you could come with me?' asked Harmony. 'Maybe you could help me gently break the news to her. I mean, you are his friend, so...'

'Yeah, sure, if you really want me to,' replied Marty. 'We can walk over to his home after school tomorrow, and we'll talk to him.'

'Thanks, Marty,' said Harmony, 'you're the best. You are a real pal.'

Then Marty One and Harmony embraced.

'Well, Dad,' said Marty Two, 'It was sure nice getting a chance to meet you, when you were my age. However, I'll be looking forward to see the older you again - the older you who is Dad. Know what I mean?'

'I understand,' Marty One said, softly - putting his arms around his future son. 'Because I'm still a teen, and I'm not married yet, or have any children - you cannot relate to the current me the same way as you can relate to the older me, right?'

'Yeah, pretty much,' replied Marty Two, 'even though the current you is very cool.'

'I felt the same way about seeing Doc in 1955,' explained Marty One. 'Even though he was same person that I would later befriend in 1975, we didn't quite relate the same way. When I first met Doc in 1975, he treated me as an equal, more or less. However, when I saw him in 1955, he saw me as a kid. I mean, he was nice to me and all that - but the relationship just wasn't quite the same. I'm sure Doc felt the same about me, when he saw me in 1975 - because I was just a little kid, then.'

'One thing is certain, Marty and Marty,' said Harmony, laughing. 'Little Marty sure has inherited his daddy's personality. I'm sure if Little Marty grew up in this era, while Big Marty grew up in our era - the results would be very much the same.'

'Even right down to marrying Mom?' asked Marty Two, with a smile.

'Well, she wouldn't be your mom,' laughed Harmony.

'C'mon, now, there's got to be some differences between us,' protested Marty One, laughing. 'You don't mean to say that I've raised a clone, do you?'

'Oh, I'm sure there's some differences,' said Harmony, smiling. 'It's just that I can't think of any off-hand. The only one I can think of right now, is that Big Marty prefers eating grape popsicles - while Little Marty prefers the orange popsicles.'

Both Martys burst out laughing.

'So, is that true, Sonny?' Marty One asked, smiling. 'I don't have to fight with you for the grape popsicles, because you prefer the orange one?'

'That's right, Daddy-o!' replied Marty Two, smiling.'

'Speaking of which,' said Marty One, 'I sure could go for a popsicle right now. How about you?'

'Sure!' replied Marty Two, Harmony, and Jennifer in unison.

After Marty returned with the popsicles, he asked, 'So, should we watch some TV, now?'

'What should we watch?' asked Marty Two.

'Let's watch some reruns of Family Ties,' suggested Jennifer, perkily. 'That show features Michael J Fox, who looks so much like the Martys.'

'Awwww!' replied the Martys, similtaneously.

'That's partially why it's my favourite TV show,' explained Jennifer. 'That Alex P Keaton charactor looks so much like Marty.'

Then Jennifer leaned over to kiss Marty One.

'Yeah, that's why I like Family Ties, too,' added Harmony. 'Marty is definitely the cutest and sweetest boy in school - but he's sure not a pushover. I still remember the day he stood up to Griff Tannen, when Griff and his gang were harassing me. So, yeah, Griff knows not to mess with us.'

'Oh, that reminds me,' said Marty Two, 'has Douglas Needles given you any grief this week?'

'Actually, no, I can't say that he has,' replied Marty One. 'Larry did tell me about that outburst at McDonald's. I think you did me a huge favour. So thank you.'

'Oh, you're very welcome, Daddy,' replied Marty Two.

The two Martys then embraced. Then Marty One popped one of the Family Ties videos into the VCR. 


	13. Chapter 12

_April 10, 1986  
3:00 PM PST_

Harmony was sitting on the bannister in front of Hill Valley High School, waiting for school to end, so that she and Marty can head over to Billy's house. The bell then rang.

_I hope Marty didn't get detention, today_, thought Harmony. Marty's son of the future also had a tendancy to be habitually late for school. _Like father, like son_, thought Harmony.

After about five minutes, Marty finally came running out of school.

'Hey, Marty! Marty!' Harmony called out, stepping down from the bannister. 'I'm over here!'

'Oh, Harmony!' gasped Marty. 'There you are! I gather you're ready to go, now?'

'Yeah, I guess,' said Harmony, shrugging. 'The sooner we get it done and over with, the better.'

After about 15 minutes, Marty and Harmony have finally reached Billy's house. Billy's mother answered the door.

'Oh, hello, Marty!' the mother greeted him, cheerfully. 'Who's the blonde?'

'Oh, that's my cousin, Harmony,'explained Marty. 'We were hoping Billy would be home right now.'

'Well, he should be home in a few minutes,' explained Billy's mother. 'Billy had a dentist appointment this afternoon.'

'Oh, that's fun,' Marty said, laughing.

'Yeah, right,' put in Harmony, chuckling.

'Why don't you kids take a seat?' invited Billy's mother. 'Would you kids like a Pepsi?'

'Yes, please!' replied Marty and Harmony, simultaneously.

Billy's mother walked over to the refridgerator, then returned with two cans of Pepsis - handing them to Marty and Harmony.

'Thank you!' replied Marty and Harmony, in unison.

'You're welcome, kids,' replied Billy's mother, chuckling. Then, turning to Harmony, she asked, 'Have, Harmony, have you ever thought of singing harmony with Marty in The Pinheads?'

Marty and Harmony burst out laughing.

'Actually, we rarely do any harmony singing in our band,' chuckled Marty. 'I mean, we perform hard rock, so we're not exactly a harmonious band - if you know what I mean. I mean, as bandmates and friends, we sure live in harmony - but, as musicians, no, we're not in harmony.'

Just then, Billy came running in through the front door - with his father behind him.

'We're home, Mom!' called out Billy. Then as Billy walked into the living room, he said, 'Well, hello, Marty! Oh, Harmony, it's a pleasure to see you here.'

'Actually, Billy,' Marty said, slowly, 'we came here, because we need to talk to you about something.'

'Oh, really?' asked Billy. 'Well, so do I.'

'Well, why don't you go first then?' suggested Marty.

'Okay, sure, I will,' replied Billy. Then grabbing Harmony's hands, Billy said, 'Look, Harmony, I've been thinking about this all week. You are a very pretty and nice girl, and I will always treasure the good times that we've had this week. However, I've been thinking about what your cousin said, and I'm thinking that he may be right. It would be hard for us to maintain a long-distance relationship. So it's probably better, for your sake and mine, to just say good bye and part ways.'

Harmony looked at Billy, stunned, and blinking back tears. She was torn between being relieved that Billy had initiated the break-up himself - and feeling a little hurt that he wanted to break up with her. _Breaking up is never easy_, Harmony thought, sighing, _no matter how amicable it is._

'I understand, Billy,' Harmony said, softly. 'I was, in fact, about to say the same to you. It will be sad to leave you, but it's best to move on. You've even taught me some words of wisdom this week.'

Billy and Harmony then hugged each other, for one last time.

'Good bye, Billy,' whispered Harmony, blinking back tears.

'Good bye, Harmony,' Billy said, softly, also blinking back tears.

'Well, I suppose Harmony and I should get going, now,' piped up Marty. 'We can practice tomorrow at three. How does that sound?'

'That sounds great, Marty,' Billy replied. 'Now, good bye, Marty! Good bye, Harmony!'

'Good bye, Billy!' Marty and Harmony replied, simultaneously.

Harmony blew Billy a kiss. Billy blew one back.

'I never thought breaking up could be so hard,' Harmony said, softly. 'At least he beat me to the punch.'

'I understand, Harmony,' Marty said, sympathetically, placing a hand on Harmony's shoulder. 'Nobody ever said that life was easy - but life can sure be one big adventure.'

'Yeah, Marty, you're right,' said Harmony, sighing.

oooooooooo

'Alright, Marty Two and Harmony,' Doc was explaining, as he was pointing to the time display panels in the DeLorean, 'this is the exact time you left. I'm gonna send you back at exactly the same time. It'll be like you never left.'

'Check,' replied Marty Two and Harmony, in unison.

'Well, are you kids all packed, now?' asked Doc.

'Yeah, Doc, we have everything,' explained Marty Two.

Then Marty One turned to embrace Marty Two, and said, 'Well, I guess I'll see you again, in 30 years.'

'Well, actually, 13 years,' replied Marty Two. 'I mean, that's when I'll be born.'

'Oh, right, of course,' stammered Marty One. Then blinking back tears, he said, 'I really will miss you, my son.'

'I'll miss you, too,' replied Marty Two. 'I mean, of course, I'll see you again, as Dad - but I'll miss seeing you as a teenager.'

'Am I really that much different in the future?' chuckled Marty Two.

'I guess not,' said Marty Two, with a sigh. 'It's just that we'll no longer be the same age - but I will also be happy to see you as Dad again.'

Then Marty Two hugged Jennifer, whispering, 'See you in the future, Mom.'

'Same to you, sweetie,' replied Jennifer smiling.

Then Harmony turned to embrace Marty One, and said, 'It was such a pleasure getting to see you as a teenager. Now I know where your son gets his personality from.'

'You mean you didn't before?' asked Marty, chuckling.

'Well, yeah, I guess I did,' stammered Harmony, 'but you know what I mean.'

Then Harmony turned to hug Jennifer.

'Good bye, Harmony,' whispered Jennifer. 'I can hardly wait to see you again, in the future.'

'Or in the past,' added Harmony, smiling.

Then Marty Two and Harmony stepped into the DeLorean, while Marty One, Jennifer, and Doc watched the DeLorean disappear into the future.

'Gee, Doc, now I know how you felt when you had to send me back home from 1955,' said Marty, blinking back tears. 'It was such a pleasure getting to know the kids, and now I will miss them.'

'Yes, I totally understand how you feel,' replied Doc, smiling, as he hugged Marty. One tear had slipped down Marty's cheek. Doc used his index finger to dab at Marty's tear.

As Doc stepped back into the house with Marty and Jennifer, they saw Jules and Verne watching them.

'Harmony, such a nice name,' remarked Jules.

Marty laughed, and said, 'Okay, I think you boys better head back to bed, now.'


	14. Epilogue

_April 4, 2016  
5:45 PM PST_

As soon as Marty Jr and Harmony had broken the time barrier and landed back home in 2016, Harmony then drove the DeLorean back to Doc's shed.

'Well, as it nice as it was spending a week back in 1986,' remarked Harmony, 'it is nice to be back in good ol' 2016.'

'Yeah, I totally agree,' replied Marty Jr. 'Now I just hope that we haven't drastically changed history.'

Marty Jr and Harmony then grabbed their hoverboards, and car-surfed over to Marty Jr's home in Lyon Estates, which was the same home that Marty lived in with his parents in 1986. On the way, they have passed the Cafe 80s and the Courthouse Mall.

'You know, I wish I could have gotten to see our home in 1986,' said Marty Jr, wistfully.

'Well, the rest of the McFly family would have asked us too many questions,' explained Harmony. 'By the way, I just thought of something. You know how I was telling everyone that my name was Harmony McFly, Marty's cousin. I guess I didn't really think of what might have happened if someone mentioned my cover identity to Dave, Linda, or your grandparents. Well, if that ever did come up since we left that time, I'm sure that your dad and my grandpa were able to fabricate a good story.'

'Oh, goodness!' gasped Marty Jr. 'I didn't even think of that. Apparently my dad was the only McFly to know about time travel and all that. I hope we didn't put Dad in a difficult position.'

'Do you think your dad will be mad at us, when he finds out that we took the time machine?' asked Harmony, worriedly.

'Naa, I don't think so,' replied Marty Jr, shrugging. 'Dad has always been very laid-back and lenient with us. It was always Mom who was the disciplinarian. I mean, I still remember the time that we were ten years old, and we have sneaked out of the house to go to a Foo Fighters concert. Mom had wanted to ground me for a whole month and take away all my TV and video game privileges - but Dad had talked Mom into grounding me for just a weekend, and doing some extra chores around the house. Come to think of it, that's one of the very few times that I ever was grounded. I guess I'm lucky to have the kind of parents that I do. This time, I don't think even Mom will be mad at us, though. I mean, Mom of 1986 was very understanding of us, so...'

'Yeah, I remember sneaking out to go to that concert with you,' replied Harmony. 'Hopefully, Grandpa will be understanding, too, then. I mean, I don't remember him ever getting mad at me, so...'

'Well, here we are! We're home, now,' exclaimed Marty Jr, as they stepped into the house.

oooooooooo

Later on that night, as Marty Jr and Harmony were playing Super Mario Brothers, Big Marty had walked into the room.

'Are you kids having fun?' Big Marty asked, smiling.

'Oh, we sure are, Big Marty,' replied Harmony, with a smile.

'Say, kids, I was just wondering something,' added Big Marty. 'Was today, by any chance, the day you guys went back to 1986?'

'Uh, yeah, it was,' stammered Harmony. 'Why?'

'Oh, it's just that, tonight, I've started having some clear memories of seeing you two back in 1986,' explained Big Marty.

'We're so sorry, Big Marty,' said Harmony, blushing. 'It's just that I really wanted a taste of what being a teen in the 80s was like. I have to admit that I sometimes resent that I'm a teen of this era, and not a teen of the 80s. I resent how our generation is expected to like this gangsta rap crap.'

'Yeah, that's true,' agreed Marty Jr. 'We also wanted to see you when you were our age. I mean we both love the 80s, but you're the one who actually got to be a teen in that era. I wish gangsta rap was never invented.'

'It's just that we found Grandpa's time travel DeLorean in the shed,' explained Harmony, 'and I figured that it was our chance to experience the 80s. Let's face it, Big Marty, there was better music in your era.'

'Don't worry, kids,' said Big Marty, laughing. 'I'm not mad at you at all. I'm just a little amused. I think Doc hasn't used the time machine in about ten years, because he felt that time travelling created too many problems and paradoxes. Anyway, it's not like I didn't do the same thing, when I was your age. However, in the future, ask Doc and I before using the DeLorean, okay?'

'We will, Dad,' said Marty Jr, smiling.

'So what's this you kids were saying, about wishing you lived in the 80s?' asked Big Marty. 'C'mon now, kids, gangsta rap aside, is this era really that bad. Besides, there's still some good new rock coming out. Heck, Sonny, you're even doing your part to bring about a revival of rock music. I'm sure rock music will never go away.'

'You're right, Big Marty,' said Harmony, sighing. 'It's just that I wish Huey Lewis and The News was as popular with teens from our generation, as they were in your day.'

'Well, actually, I'm not so sure if Huey Lewis was all that popular with our generation, either,' Big Marty said, gently. 'I mean, he was already in his 30s when he first started performing. I think more teens from our generation liked musicians like Madonna and Michael Jackson. In my opinion, Michael Jackson had jumped the shark since releasing Thriller. Anyway, I remember wishing that we had hoverboards in the 80s. That's one thing I was really impressed with, when I had briefly visited this era.'

'Maybe Billy was right,' Harmony said, smiling. 'Maybe the grass really does look greener on the other side.'

'That is very true, Harmony,' said Big Marty, smiling. ''Now, how would you like me to hydrate a pizza for you kids?'

'That would be so awesome,' replied Harmony.

'Is it a plain double cheese pizza?' asked Marty Jr.

'Of course,' replied Big Marty. 'I did pick up the veggie kind for Marlene, though - because I know that's what she likes. I also bought Pepsi for everyone.'

'Do you ever miss Pepsi Free, Dad?' asked Marty Jr.

'Well, no, not really,' replied Big Marty. 'It's still around. It's just called Caffeine Free Pepsi, now. I do miss a few things about the 80s - but there's also some nice things we have, now - that didn't exist back in the 80s. It's really nice that we have hover-cars, now.'


End file.
